Forgotten
by rockycombs
Summary: She loved him enough to let him go.


Ayame Pov

* * *

we'd been friends all our lives, Kouga and I. Our families were best friends, our families both had companies that rivaled against each other but they hoped one day that they would merge. Kouga was a year ahead of me in school, but lets just face it he was ahead of me in everything. He excelled in school, he didn't even have to try and he was great at every sport. I of course was a disappointment in my parents eyes, I saw it everyday. They hope my me marrying Kouga they would at least have one excellent child, I guess I kind of hoped maybe everything disappear if I could do one thing right. It's true I had been in love with Kouga since I was five, he of course did not have the same feeling as me. He had been in love with Kagome who was in love with Inuyasha. I told Kouga repeatedly that Kagome would never love him and that he should be with me. Of course he snarled at me each time and told me no matter what my dreams with him were nothing but dreams. At the time those words never hurt me because I was determined to make him mine.

Although I never realized that he couldn't stop loving Kagome just like I couldn't stop loving him. I wanted to blame Kagome but once I met her I understood why Kouga was in love with her, because, who could not like her? she was perfect. It was then that I knew that Kouga and I were dreams. All my life I followed Kouga around like a fool hoping he could love me back, but when I realized he could never love me back, even knowing that Kagome would never return his feelings, I let go determined to look forward. Of course, my parents were not happy with me giving up on Kouga, and Kouga I don't think he even noticed as if he noticed me at all. Kagome and Inuyasha finally fell in love and planned to get married after graduation. Everyone was a year older than me, I still had a year left to graduate. After graduation, there was an after party at Inuyasha's house. Kagome had invited me, I went hoping I would see Kouga. Don't get me wrong I gave up on him but that didn't mean I could stop loving him. That night I found him drunk that night.

"Ayame, I need to talk to you."

"Kouga, you're drunk" I said as I was being dragged in an empty room

He crashed his lips into mine, shoving me against the wall.

"Kouga stop you don't want this"

"I do, I know you love me"

"yes but we can't" because you don't love me I thought

"we can, we are" he said.

In a few minutes my clothes were shed he was hovering over me. His chest was bare and in seconds his pants were gone. My body throbbed excited and scared. Our eyes met and as he stared into my eyes in one quick movement he trashed into me. A small scream came out of my mouth that no one could hear us because of the roaring music of the party. His lips quickly crashed into mine silencing me. The pain started to subside and pleasure I've never felt before coerced through my body as he trashed harder into my body until we had both been sent over the edge. Sleep overcame me. I woke up alone the next day, embarrassed and slightly ashamed. He left me, I had been used and yet I didn't regret it. Weeks went by and I had not seen or heard from Kouga, later I found out he left to college early. He didn't want to see me after that night. I became depressed, I hadn't even noticed that I was late until I became sick, vomiting anything I ate. I had hoped it wasn't true. I took a pregnancy test that confirmed my suspicions. I was pregnant with Kouga's child, it brought a smile to my face and a frown quickly replaced it when I thought of how my parents would take it.

* * *

Kouga Pov

Three years and her sleeping face still haunted me. She was a year younger than me, always following me around. I knew she was in love with me, I didn't care I only had eyes for Kagome. But Kagome never loved me, I had been wrong to think she ever could. I had realized it when we all graduated. She was getting married; I drowned myself in alcohol that night. That night I slept with Ayame. I knew it was wrong but I wanted the pain to go away. She was easy prey, she loved me and I took advantage. Although after the deed, I was convinced that she had taken advantage of me, knowing I only loved Kagome. I thought she was trying to get me to marry her by giving herself to me. I knew it was a lie to cover up the guilt I felt about taking her purity. I avoided her for weeks, and then I decided that I would leave to college early. She was asleep when I left. She was innocent and I had taken it from her. A year later I had made up my mind that I would honor her and marry her. I had taken over my father's company. Our parents were good friends and had always wanted us to marry, so I knew that they would approve. A couple of months after I left, Ayame had disappeared with no word to anyone. I couldn't help but feel it was because of me. I promised her father I would find her and bring her home and in return we would marry and merge our companies. It's been two years of searching and I'm starting to think she doesn't want to be found. I've hired numerous detectives and all they can find was a plain ticket to Kyoto but she never boarded. I never expected to find her working for me.

* * *

Ayame Pov

Kouga was a painful memory for me. A memory I lived with everyday when I looked into my son's eyes. I gave up my world for him, all because he would never love me. I was no longer nineteen year old Ayame, daughter of one of the richest families but Anya who was poor, Anya who was a twenty five year old single parent of a three year old. Anya who was much too old than her age, who matured and grew into more of a woman than a child. I left home when I was seventeen, what else could I do? My parents would hate me, I would bring dishonor to them, all because I got pregnant. And they would probably try and get me to marry Kouga, who did not love me.

So I left, I changed my name, my age virtually everything about me. I pretended to be someone else I believed I could for three years. I got a job working for Kwolf Corporation, I figured no one would think to look for me there besides, I was a cleaning lady. I never had any direct contact with him unless you count cleaning his office which I rarely got to do anyway. I just never expected to get caught by him. I spent most of my time trying to avoid anything that had to do with my home or Kouga, so why did I get a job at Kwolk corp. because I was tired of working at a bar where guys constantly grabbed my ass.

* * *

Kouga pov

It was my birthday, I was going out with some friends to the club, but I had to stop at my office first. When I walked into my office, I was greeted with a woman bending down showing me a good view of her ass where I could see white underwear. My immediate reaction was that my friends had sent me a stripper. Since I didn't do whores, I decided to make it clear before she started working.

"Look lady, I don't do whores, so whatever my friends paid you keep it and leave."

"Listen I'm no whore, I work here asshole" she yelled as she turned around. Piercing fiery green eyes, I looked at a million types shot out at me. My heart stopped.

She was beautiful, her hair was a dark auburn instead of the bright red I remember and now it framed her shoulders in curls. Her body was more curvy and womanly. I never imagined I'd find her here.

"Ayame" I said more of a question, to see if she was really here.

"Kouga" she said dropping the trash can that she had been picking up when I walked in.

Kouga was standing in front of me. Why? I asked myself, why now, after all this time. I picked up the trash can quickly and started to rush out.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wolf I'll get out of your way immediately." I said trying to sound confident instead of panicked.

And just like that she left with out a word. Of course I couldn't have that.

"Ayame" I yelled as I grabbed her wrist.

"Please, Mr. Wolf I had no idea you would be here."

"Don't play with me Ayame? Where have you been? What are you doing here?"

"I work here, I've been working here"

"Of all the places I've been looking for you I never imagined I would find you here."

"I don't understand"

"Do you know what's been going on while you been gone Ayame"

"I don't care"

"You're coming with me"

"I am not, I work here and you're not my father" I state angrily, I wasn't a child anymore.

"Well, you don't work here anymore, and I'm not your father, he's dying."

"What?" I said his words still sinking again.

"How, when?"

"Since you been gone, he doesn't have long."

I turned to leave, knowing I couldn't go home ever I again I knew that when I left. But as I was turning to leave I was abruptly pulled into Kouga's chest.

"Aren't you worried about him?"

"Yes, but I can't go home."

"I made a promise to your father I would bring you back. I won't break it, you're not going anywhere"

"Why I screamed you let me go the last time."

I flinched at her words, letting her go.

She proceeded to walk out. I had to stop her.

"Where are you going?

"I don't work here anymore, remember I'm fired." She said as she left

I however wouldn't let her go so easily. So I followed her.

* * *

Ayame Pov

My father was dying and I couldn't see him right? I asked myself. I was doing the right thing. But now I needed a job, I had a child to support. I hate Kouga, how could he ruin my life once more. I watched her walk to the bus stop, it was late. I could till she was crying, her face was wet. As the bus took off I followed in my car, determined to bring her back home. She finally got off at some crummy apartments in the slums of downtown. I watched her go inside her apartments. And then I got out and followed her inside. She was already in her apartment by the time I got in, in which case I just sniffed her out. I was at her door, wandering if I should knock since I knew where she lived, when a woman with blond hair opened the door. At first I thought maybe I got the wrong apartment, but then she said "Are you looking for Ayame?" I nodded and said I was her boss, not wanting her to know who I was. She opened the door for me, and said she was leaving if I could tell Ayame I left. I nodded indicating I would. Her apartment was nice enough, for being crummy. I noticed toys and kids movies, I started to wander if the blond lady that left was her roommate with a kid. I heard Ayame coming out calling "Ami?" Which I could only assume was the lady that left.

Ayame pov

I had just got myself together from crying, I didn't want Kovu my son to see me upset or Ami my babysitter. When I arrived, Kovu had been crying so I went to comfort him while Ami got her stuff ready. I never though I'd see Kouga in my living room.

"Ami" I yelled

"She left"

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you that I keep my promises, so get your stuff together"

"I'm not going anywhere with you" I yelled

"You don't have a choice"

"Get out! You can't take me anywhere, who do you think you are?"

"I'm your intended"

"What!"

"Your father arranged it"

"I'm not marrying you!"

"mama, mama" a voice cried out

My eyes darted to my son's voice. I raced down to his room.

She had been angry when I told her we were betrothed. But her eyes had widened when a child started to cry. I followed after her, curious as to whose child was it and slightly angry that she could move on so easily from me. I watched her caress the child who looked no older than three. He had brown hair and green eyes that resembled her. My eyes widened when she called him Kovu, my father's name. My hands clenched realizing that the child was mine and angry that she would of never told me of him.

I never wanted him to find out and I certainly never intended him to find out this way. When I was sure Kovu was back to sleep, I looked up noticing Koga wasn't there anymore. Hoping that maybe he left, but knowing he wouldn't leave so easily now. I walked out closing Kovu's door quietly, when Kouga appeared beside me.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled

"Please you'll wake him, let's talk in the living room."

Once we arrived in the living room, he grabbed a hold of my wrists, gripping me so tight his nails cut through me, but he didn't seem to notice as his eyes stared into mine.

"You weren't ever going to tell me, were you?" he said with venom pouring out of his mouth.

I nodded not sure what to say, scared at what he would do.

"Why?" he said with tears in his eyes.

"I thought it was all for the best"

"All for the best, he needs a father, and look at you, your working as a cleaning lady living in the slums. What happened to you?"

"What happened to me? You did, I knew you hated me so I left, you did this to me. You slept with me and avoided me; I knew you would blame me and feel obligated to marry me. I didn't want to marry someone who didn't love me back and I certainly didn't want my son to grown up where there was no love. I gave you the freedom you desperately wanted."

"You should have at least given me the option, but you took that away from me. And he's my son too, and I can take him away from you."

My eyes widened.

"you can't, he's mine."

"Look around Ayame, what money do you have, you refuse to go home and surely your father wouldn't give you anything unless you married me. You have nothing."

"Please Kouga, you can't take him away from me."

"Please… Where was mine when you took him away from me."

"I'm his mother I raised him, he only knows me."

"Fine, I don't want to cause our son any anguish, you'll come back with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you"

"You don't have a choice; I'll pick you and our son up tomorrow morning. Make sure you're ready. And since we'll be getting married soon, and to keep you from going anywhere, I think I'll mark you now."

"No I cried as I backed away from him, he intended to mate me, I would be his forever. I couldn't be with someone who hated me. But he grabbed a hold of me roughly towards him and arching my neck. His teeth sank in hard and then I was pushed against the wall and he was gone. I could never leave now; I would never be able to leave now. Our souls were bonded. The only way I could leave now was through death.

* * *

Kouga Pov

I could have killed her; I was angry but mostly angry at myself. Did I cause this? I left didn't I, she was young she assumed I would hate her for being pregnant. But I would have hated her; I would have blamed her and accused her of getting pregnant on purpose. I pushed her away. But she still had a choice to tell me and I couldn't help taking it out on her. I hated her but maybe I really hated myself for not doing the right thing. I marked her as my mate, but what choice did I have. My son only knew her mother, and I made a promise to her father. Besides our companies could only merge with our marriage. Any feelings that I could have for her gone, because of the betrayal she caused me.

* * *

Ayame POV

What choice do I have now? I can't leave, he'll come for me no amount of tears will stop it. So I get our bags together. And box a few things to bring with us. In the morning he will come for us.

I picked her up; she and my son were ready. I got a good look at him, I was anxious to see him. And then she introduced us.

"Kovu, I'd like you to meet someone, this is Kouga your daddy"

Daddy ran through my head, I was a daddy. My heart soared and it clenched when he hugged me.

"Where have you been?"

"I went away for a little while, but I'm back now"

"For how long?"

"forever"

* * *

Ayame Pov

Forever, I realized then I had been wrong to keep Kovu from his father. I should have put him beyond everything. Because he was my everything. Even if I would live a lifetime of pain my son could live a lifetime of happiness.

* * *

Kouga Pov

I looked up at Ayame, her eyes were watery and pain mirrored her face.

"Let's go, my driver we'll get the rest I said not looking at Ayame.

When we arrived, I put Kovu in his room because he had fallen asleep showing Ayame his room, which I had readily made for his arrival. I proceeded to show her, her room which was directly next to mine and had a door leading into my room.

"Dinner is at six"

"Kouga"

I stopped

"When will I see my father?"

"Tomorrow" I state and then I go to my room.

* * *

Ayame Pov

My father had been ecstatic to know that I was fine and even more importantly happy that me and Kouga had mated and had a child together. I however could not tell him that it was by force and our union would never hold any love. But I acted as if we loved each other very much for his sake. We would be married soon, for his sake and the company's. Two weeks time, Kouga told me. It meant nothing to me because I was already bonded to Kouga. I would never be able live without him. Marriage meant nothing to me. The days went by, Kovu and Kouga seemed to bond with every passing day, they've become father and son. Kouga taunts me whenever he can, never in front of our son or an audience. His words cut deep, that I accept whole heartedly as away of making amends or maybe punishing myself. Day by day I close myself off, hoping to be a good wife and mother, if I don't speak unless absolutely necessary, if I'm good maybe everything will be fine. Our marriage day has come, I say the words the priest say not really accepting them into my heart and we kiss and it's done. The reception begins, everyone dances.


End file.
